Daphne Barnes
| years = 1977–79, 1982–86, 2007–10 | first = July 30, 1982 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Daphne Spencer | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Nicholas Grayson (1977–82) Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Isaac Avery (1986–90, 1997–2000) | romances = Sterling Forrester II Zack Avery | adoptivefather = Sly Spencer | adoptivemother = Kim Spencer | mother = Donna Love | stepfather = | brothers = Sage Spencer (adoptive) Tim Spencer (adoptive) | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Livvie Love | sons = Terence Grayson Spencer Avery | daughters = Angela Baxter Nikki Mitchell Zoe Martin | adoptivesons = | grandchildren = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Daphne D'Angelo (née Spencer; previously Grayson) Backstory Storylines 1977–79 Having just eloped, Daphne surfaces in Jericho City with her new husband Nicholas Grayson to attend her sister-in-law Vicki's wedding. While they plan to keep quiet about their nuptials, Nick's little sister Vivian exposes it during the wedding reception. Daphne and Nick later reveal they are having a baby infuriating Vicki while Nick's father Terry is very happy. Meanwhile, Daphne reveals that she has recently discovered she is adopted and she is the biological daughter of fashion mogul Katheryn Forrester. Terry facilitates a meeting with Daphne and his long time business associate Katheryn. The two women click immediately and Katheryn adds Daphne and her unborn child to her will. In June 1977, Daphne is devastated to overhear Nick admitting his love for his ex-girlfriend Amelia Kane and calls her adoptive father Sly Spencer who invites her to come home. Daphne leaves town and Nick follows follows her. The couple gets stranded in her hometown during a hurricane where she gives birth to her son Terence on September 23, 1977. 1982–86 On July 30, 1982, Daphne resurfaces to help exonerate her estranged husband Nick of her murder with her son Terence in tow. Daphne and Nick reconcile and go to marriage counseling hoping to stay together and raise their child. However, the marriage falls apart when Nick discovers Daphne's affair with his former college roommate Rodney Baldwin and believes that Rodney is Nikki's father. After her divorce, Daphne gets a job as the secretary of record executive Tony D'Angelo while secretly working for his crime lord father Dante to spy on the Grayson family. Daphne tricks Nikki into planting a bug in the Grayson family home allowing Dante to collect information without them knowing. Nick's father Terry soon uncovers that his son is Nikki's biological father and advises him to sue for custody. Realizing she might lose a custody battle when Nick marries Allison Avery, Daphne takes advantage of Tony who is grieving the loss of his father, drugs him and marries him in Vegas in late March 1983. Though he's upset, Daphne reminds Tony that staying in the marriage and producing an heir will help Tony gain access to his inheritance early before his sister Felicity Delatour. Katheryn shocks Daphne by revealing that Dante is actually her father and Daphne informs Tony of the revelation and plans to have the marriage annulled. Tony admits that he is not Dante's biological son and they agree to keep quiet about their respective paternity in order to get their hands on inheritance intended for Tony. 1987–99 2007–10 References External links